Stitches
by Burning Horse
Summary: Finally fed up, Naruto leaves the village a bitter individual. Response to Pudgypudge's Jiongu challenge. Narutox?


**Hello one and all… all and one? This is Burning Horse here bringing my first ever story to . It also happens to be my first challenge fic courtesy of PudgyPudge. If you don't know who he is, then you should go check him out even if he hasn't updated in like… 2 years? Anyways, this is a response to his Jiongu challenge in which Naruto gets "adopted" or taken in by Kakuzu. So that's basically what the story is about, no summary needed. I'm going to wing this thing so bare with me. This is the first time I'm writing without a plan going on so it might suck… you have been warned. Special note, I'm making Naruto 3yrs older in this for the sake of some plot points I have in the future.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking_"

"**Demon Voice/ Deep Voice"**

**Disclaimer: I'm doing this one time only. Think of it as a special treat… yep. I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Prologue**

Cold blue eyes stared out over the noisy village of Konoha. The date was October 10th; five years after the tragic attack by the Kyuubi left thousands dead and half of the village destroyed. At the current moment, a massive week-long celebration was currently in full swing. Everyone was out partying, having a wonderful time and getting drunk on sake and memories. The times were good and the village was happy.

"Makes me want to fucking puke." Spat a little blond haired child standing upon the head on the Hokage statues.

This little child was named Naruto Uzumaki, and he was at the very young age of 5. Normally, you wouldn't hear such hate and language from a child so young, but Naruto was anything but normal. You see, inside of him he housed the very being that caused the village so much suffering, the Nine-Tails Demon Fox, Kyuubi. And the villagers? Well, they didn't like this… not one bit.

From day one of his life, he was constantly tortured. Not only physical attacks brought on by misguided violence, but Naruto was forced to endure emotional trauma not even an adult could handle. He was a tortured soul born into a cruel world with his fate already decided.

'_But, that shit ends tonight!'_

Naruto nodded to himself. Yes, it would end tonight, after all the years of suffering through the pain, he finally found a way out. He was simply going to leave this accursed village.

'_I mean, what else do I have to tie me here?' _The hate? Violence? There was certainly nothing that Naruto could think of that redeemed this village in his mind. Suddenly, an image of kind old man flashed into his mind.

Sarutobi Hiruzen. Hokage. The Old Man.

Naruto closed his eyes. No, not even the kindness of the old man was enough to sway his mind or redeem the village. He had to leave the village. Oh, but not for forever.

No, Naruto had a plan.

He was going to leave, but only to get stronger. He needed to get stronger to enact what he had planned.

Naruto held his hand out side ways with his thumb stuck out.

"I'm gonna light a match - ," He began and then violently turned his hand down with his thumb pointing downwards, "- And watch this shit-hole burn."

With this thought Naruto nodded, turned around, and ran as fast as his tiny legs could carry him towards the outer walls of Konoha. His countdown to revenge had begun.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Unbeknownst to the scorned child, he was being watched carefully by Sarutobi through the use of his crystal ball. He had used it tonight (as he did every year on Naruto's birthday) so he could watch over him and react quickly enough if more people tried to harm him. Out of all the things he had expected, finding Naruto declaring the village his enemy and then running off to escape wasn't one of them.

'_Oh Naruto… I'm such an old fool. Has it really become that bad?"_

He took a long drag on his pipe as he continued to watch the child run as fast as he could. Naruto was almost upon the walls now. Sarutobi reached over towards his intercom button and signaled for his assistant.

As he waited he watch the young Naruto slowly and clumsily climb the wall to the best of his abilities.

"You called me Lord Hokage?" asked his assistant Jishi.

"Yes, I want you to get…" Sarutobi stopped short as he watched Naruto climb over the wall and start to cry tears of joy.

"Sir? What did you want me to get?"

Sarutobi was started out of his thoughts as he watched Naruto carry on into the forest and away from Konoha.

'_Perhaps…perhaps this is for the best. For now at least.'_

He turned towards his assistant with finality.

"Ah yes, Jishi, I want you to go home and get some rest. You have the rest of the night off, go and enjoy yourself."

Jishi looked a little suspicious at first but shrugged it off.

"If you insist Lord Hokage, but remember that paperwork needs done by tomorrow morning." She chided lightly before exiting through the door.

Sarutobi glanced at the 5 foot tall stack of papers and winced. Forgetting that, he slowly stood up and strolled onto the balcony. From here he was able to observe most of the village.

His eyes traveled over the lit up and festive village catching note of mobs of villagers gathering together shouting nonsense about finally killing the Kyuubi spawn and telling stories of their so called "heroic" deeds done against Naruto.

"Yes," He nodded, "Letting him leave is for the best."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

***Somewhere in the depths beneath Konoha***

A shadowy figure sat inside a darkened room meditating. All of a sudden the door burst open and a man ran inside. The figure opened his eyes and motioned for the man to speak.

"Sir, we have confirmed reports from our barrier team that the Kyuubi has just left the village and is currently headed south-east."

"Good…good. I want Tora and Futoi on him. Tell them to follow him to a safe distance away from the village before capturing him. I can't have that old fool Sarutobi meddling in this."

The man nodded and ran off. The figure closed his eyes and smirked.

"Finally, after all these years, the ultimate weapon shall be under my control… as it should have been from the beginning."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Well, there you have it. The prologue is finished and the first chapter is being worked on. Obviously the standard chapter will be longer than this; I just wanted to get something out to start with. Any comments or criticism is welcome and you can expect the first chapter to be out in 1-1 ½ weeks. Until then, Adios!**


End file.
